Digital image warping is a process of dynamically resampling a regularly spaced source image to produce a target image with different spacing than the source image. Many modern movies use digital warping to create mind boggling effects such as perspectives, odd shaped image boundaries, and texture mapping, to name but a few. Prior art real time image warping systems are extremely complicated and expensive due to the massive number of computations which must be performed in real time. Prior art systems do not dynamically bandlimit the spatial frequency of the warped image to the Nyquist limit, causing unwanted aliasing distortion. Examples of well known prior art digital image warping systems are described in the following publications and patent:
I. Wolberg, George, "Separable Image Warping: Implications and Techniques", Ph.D. Thesis, Dept. of Computer Science, Columbia University, N.Y., 1990, and "Digital Image Warping", IEEE Computer Society Press, Los Alamitos, Calif., 1990;
II. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,328 (Arbeiter, et al).